Return to Home
by Seryyth
Summary: Kotie, once a lion who had been changed and taken from his home, is given a chance to visit his homeland. Originally thought that it was a vacation, he quickly discovers a dark evil still residing on the borders of the Pridelands.


**_This was originally posted on a forum called The Falling, in a roleplay. I had to rewrite some of it, as to make the story flow smoothly. _**

**_I don't own any of the characters and I don't own the Lion King._**

Night had fallen over the kingdom called Dark Tranquility.

Kotie was leaning with his elbows on the edge of the open window, of the ruling castle, and gazed over the land he ruled since a half year ago. The wind was blowing lightly, making his reddish mane dance.

This brought a shattered memory back to him, when he was a young and normal lion, before he was changed to what he is now. That memory was like looking over the Pride Lands from atop of Pride Rock, but further he couldn't remember a thing about it.

Suddenly appeared Selleck in a white flash, surprising Kotie slightly. The feline Starfleet Vice Admiral turned his head and smiled. He knew that the silver haired boy was a Q. However, Selleck was not one of the old block of Q's, instead coming from a far future in which he had been raised up among the humans, as a sort of project to see if they can live among each other, without creating too much chaos. He returned to looking out over the land.

"Hey Kote, 'sup?" Selleck asked him, seeing his friend looking out the window apparently lost in thought.

"Oh hi, Selleck" replied Kotie in a monotone voice. He kept on staring over the land. "Not much, I'm trying to puzzle out my past, as I don't remember much of it. Only a couple of shattered memories."

Selleck smiled and he leaned halfway out of the window as Kotie moved to the side. "Want to visit your old home?"

Kotie looked surprised and stared at the boy. He was intrigued by that idea. He knew that the Q can do anything. Mostly it was for the fun of themselves, to see how others struggled to solve the problem(s), they laid out for them. But never once for someone else's pleasure, by granting their desire, unless it was a desperate for their help, to solve a problem. This one is different, for all the Q Continuum was watching him, Kotie remembered.

Without saying a word at first, he only nodded his head. "If you can do that for me, I would really appreciate it. So yeah! " Kotie answered cheerfully to that question.

Selleck grinned and he got out of the window. He clapped his hands and a white flash blinded Kotie and when it cleared, the feline could see that he was in a lion form, and Selleck was in a white meerkat form.

Kotie knew that grin, and immediately knew that Selleck was up to something. And when the boy clapped his hands, the flash of light made him blink from the pain. When his vision returned, he noticed clearly that he was changed. The feline anthro realized that the distance was shorter to the ground. He quickly noticed that that his clothes and watch were gone and his hands were now full front paws.

He pushed himself backwards from the open window, and looked directly at the white meerkat.

"Is that you, Selleck?" Kotie questioned. The now changed lion, found it funny to see him that small.

Selleck's grin grew wider and the meerkat did a half flip, a headstand and then finished the flip. "Yes it's me, " Selleck said, grinning. "How do you like it?"

The lion chucked at seeing him doing the headstand, and wished that he could do that.

"I really like it Selleck," Kotie replied. "I am very impressed about it. You are full of surprises! So what is next?"

"What's next," Selleck said, looking at his brown fingers and wiggling them. "Is the Pridelands. Right at the official presenting of the King's new cub, or should I say. Cubs."

Kotie had listened to Selleck and his jaw dropped upon hearing the news. He had only enough time to question who the King and Queen were.

Selleck looked at Kotie, and without waiting for an answer, Sq clapped his hands again, and the white light blinded Kotie once more. Kotie slightly snarled this time from the sharp pain the light caused. This time when the light faded, Kotie found that he was now in a grassy plain, and in the distance was Pride Rock. He took a long intake of air, smelling the fresh wild air. It brought a feeling of coming home. It felt good.

Selleck ran and leapt onto Kotie, "The King's cubs are due to be presented within the hour," He told the lion.

Even with the huge memory loss, some things were engraved in Kotie's memory. Like how to hunt. But names of everyone, he realized that needed to relearn them all. The thought crossed his mind, that old friends he once knew could be long gone.

Hearing that they had less than one hour to get there in time, Kotie looked around to see if he could find the famous landmark of the Pride Lands. After a minute, he spotted Pride Rock. But not only that, he saw also a lot of animals, probably the residents here, that live at the around the massive rock.

"Hang on." He said to the the meerkat, and started to run to the group of traveling animals. He decided that he could blind in easily, without startling the lions.

A little while later, the two arrived at the rock, and Kotie settled in a heard of zebras.


End file.
